And I'll see you again
by Justaforgottensoul
Summary: Ha pasado tiempo, y todo cambia menos mi manera de pensar. ¿Podré volver a verte algún día? / Drabble. NezumixShion / Cuento corto, realmente no soy buena con esto de los summarys ; ; ¡Disfrútenlo!


Hacía aseo en aquella pequeña habitación en la cual se había acostumbrado a vivir. Ya se había acostumbrado al paso de los días, que pasaban a meses, luego a años. El tiempo era tiempo, pero él le había prometido volver, y ahí estaba, cobraba su palabra minuto a minuto.

Shion en aquel entonces tenía 20 años, su manera de pensar no discernía mucho del que tenía cuando todo acabó no era muy diferente. Su constante compañía eran los pequeños roedores, tranquilos de por sí, estáticos de personalidad, pero lo ayudaban a sentirse acompañado la gran parte del tiempo. De no haber sido por aquella persona, ¿Quién le habría enseñado a tenerle tanto cariño a los ratones?

Aquella mañana sus pequeños compañeros estaban inquietos, mucho más inquietos de lo normal. Terminó de barrer, y los observó por unos cuántos segundos, se dirigían hacia la salida de aquella pieza con una prisa que no había visto hace años atrás. Dudaba que sus pequeñas patas pudieran correr más rápido, y, sin evitar sentir curiosidad, los siguió. ¿Qué los acongojaba tanto?

El aire se sentía diferente, a pesar de que siempre había sido el mismo, no cambiaba. El ambiente de por sí, algo le decía que no todo estaba en orden.

_"Nezumi, ¿Dónde estás? Necesito mantener mi control…" _

Suspiró. No sabía qué hacer, hacia dónde ir, ¿A quién debería recurrir? Los pequeños roedores seguían corriendo, la arena del lugar levantada por el viento, como si algo los guiara. De un segundo a otro, se detuvieron sin más, como si su centro se hubiera perdido, como si ya no hubiera un por qué de seguir. Voltearon hacia el camino de donde venían, donde estaba Shion, observándolos, sintiendo la atmósfera cada vez más rara, pero a la vez… Cada vez más familiar.

― ¿Ocurre algo, pequeños?― Los miró, buscando una respuesta en sus actitudes, algo que lo tranquilizara de una vez. Detrás suyo, una peculiar persona, seria e intimidante de por sí, observaba la escena. Se quedó ahí por unos segundos, esperando el momento perfecto para romperla.

― ¿Has cuidado bien de mi hogar, Shion?― Soltó la misteriosa persona, quien tomó obviamente por sorpresa al aludido, posando una mano en su antebrazo. Shion, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante aquella voz que jamás dejaría de reconocer, dio un pequeño salto. Lo repentino del suceso lo había dejado casi en shock. Lentamente se dio la vuelta, no quería pensar que habían sido alucinaciones suyas, ¿Realmente había vuelto? Lo veía directamente a los ojos, y seguía sin saber cómo reaccionar.

― ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones? Pilluelos, ¿Acaso este niño no los alimentó bien?―Esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible ante su broma, tomándose con humor la sorpresa del contrario. Había pasado tiempo ya desde la última vez que se habían visto, era razonable hasta cierto punto.

― N-Nezumi…― Sus ojos no tardaron demasiado en cristalizarse, en demostrar la emoción que le daba que aquello que en ese mismo instante vivía no era un espejismo ni parte de sus alucinaciones.― V-Volviste…

― No, soy una alucinación, ¿No ves? Me voy a desvanecer en cuanto dejes de lloriquear como un bebé.― Respondió, el tono medio socarrón de sus palabras volvía a hacerse notar. Realmente estaba feliz de volver a ver a aquel peliblanco con el cual tenía tan bellos recuerdos. El menor sonrió abiertamente, lanzándose a los brazos del ojiazul, un abrazo era lo único que necesitaba para volver a corroborar que era verdad.

― Realmente no has cambiado en nada, Nezumi… ― Habló, en el pecho del contrario. Ninguno de los dos había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que se vieron, ahora simplemente les quedaba ver cuánto habían cambiado como persona, tal vez cuántas cosas nuevas conocerían el uno del otro, cuántas anécdotas… Había tanto que contar, y ellos seguían ahí. Ahora todo le calzaba, entendía a los pequeños ratones y sus actitudes, entendía la atmósfera… Había paz en él.― Te extrañé.

― ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Es ridículo.― Murmuró con suavidad, su semblante serio no se iba, pero… En él también había paz, como nadie se imaginaba.― ¿Ah, sí? No me has saludado como corresponde, Shion. ¿Debería creer realmente que me extrañaste?― Habló, sin un aire en especial, de todas maneras era algo que los dos entendían. En respuesta, el menor soltó una pequeña risa, había comprendido perfectamente de lo que hablaba.― A pesar de que fuiste tú quién llegó te atreves a dudar de mis palabras… Nezumi, eres una verdadera rata.― Le dijo, haciendo que el contrario sonriera ante sus palabras, y después de una leve mirada a los ojos, le dio la bienvenida al hogar con un pequeño beso en los labios contrarios, idéntico a aquel beso de buenas noches de años atrás, tranquilo a pesar de lo exaltado que estaba por la sorpresa de su llegada.― Bienvenido a casa, Nezumi. ¿Tienes hambre? La comida estará pronto.― Musitó, invitándolo a entrar. Prefería ni preguntar si su visita era esporádica, o volvía a casa para quedarse, ¿Para qué arruinar aquel momento? El de cabellos azules sólo asintió, y entró a casa. Aquel aire hogareño era ese algo que acababa de llenar lo que faltaba en su vida.

* * *

Buenos días / tardes / noches~ He aquí mi primera historia de ellos dos. Sinceramente, fue un ataque de inspiración, realmente no busqué apegarme por completo a lo que la serie. Me inspiré, escribí, y salió esta pequeña historia. De todas maneras, espero que lo disfruten, y cualquier comentario o crítica constructiva, háganla saber en los comentarios, por favor.

¡Muchas gracias por llegar hasta acá!


End file.
